


Slenderstuck

by MorbidOptimist



Series: slenderstuckverse [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Based on a Creepypasta, Digital Art, Experimental Style, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Monsters, Mystery, Slenderstuck, Unconventional Format, inspired by args
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: The camping trip didn't go as planned; Dirk's missing and Dave Strider keeps seeing things that by all his accounts and blogs, shouldn't exist. What was the girl in the woods who wore his face? Why are the woods filled with so many things that nobody will explain?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures are my own photo-manipulations; bringing this au over from my blogs. It's loosely inspired by horror arg's and slendermythos.

that dude with a blog says:

TG: so quick update

TG: i decided to look through my snaps

TG: see if i could sleuth out any leads as to where the yonderfucks Dirk ollied off too

TG: #cause he's still gone

TG: ##pulled a Bro lmao

TG: anyway

TG: i was looking through the pics like i was some briefcase totin schmuck back from tour on holiday hostin a parlor party full of captive friends and neighbors that can't leave cause they'd be disgraced so they're just stuck there watching slide after slide of little Timmy getting his first Heimlich maneuver after tanking a swallow of ice cubes straight from the off brand Kurger Bing's cola machine 

TG: and just when im up to my ears in bitten back regards of how much I just came for the free food Karen, not yall's over sensationalized waterpark adventures

TG: i found something

TG: #spoopy

TG:

 

TG: who the fuck is this weird invisalign chick creepin up my camp photos?


	2. Chapter 2

that dude with a blog says:

TG: #still lookin through the pics

TG: okay

TG: i sure as fuck didn’t take any pictures of this Ghost Girl when i snapped a quick souvenir of this magical horse friend

TG: not that i blame her for photobombing from beyond the grave 

TG: that shit’s hella tight like mad props

TG: but 

TG: who is she?

TG:


	3. Chapter 3

that dude with a blog says:

TG: okay so

TG: quick update

TG: no word from Dirk yet

TG: so i decided to look around for the ghost girl

TG: you know

TG: since she was hanging around planting herself in my photos like an uninvited guest at some kid’s birthday party

TG: “pass the cake Jane, mind the ghost girl behind you”

TG: “we don't know how she got here but she’s here now”

TG: "don't wipe the frosting on your sister's shirt that's what the napkins are for"

TG: cept

TG: i haven't seen her anywhere

TG: i’ve been snapping photos left and right and she isn’t anywhere

TG: also i could have sworn it was not nightblog o’clock when i started

TG:

TG: what is this weird ass time warp shit

TG: call the Doctor i think these woods are broken

TG: or shit he can’t do wood, can he?

TG: whatever

TG: i’ll try to find my way out i guess 

TG: i wish that horse was here at least

TG: my feet are beat like bongo drums and there's no end to the conga line in sight


	4. Chapter 4

that dude with the blog says:

 TG:

 

TG: #HOLY SHIT

TG: #WTF


	5. Chapter 5

that dude with a blog says:

TG: #i shoulda done track in school

TG: it's cool guys i lived

TG: for now at least

TG: so this fucking thing is in the woods

TG: so I’ve been trying my damndest to get the fuck out of them

TG: it fucking chased me for awhile so I’m out of breath and cut to the kind of ribbons a soccer mom would chop up her fingerfoods into after her anklebiter scored a ballpoint

TG: go sports, kid

TG: but 

TG: here we go

TG: grabbed a still from the video

TG:

TG: cant beleive I got this shot of it tbh

TG: things was like a lovecraftian wet dream that i did not sign up for 

TG: I swear to god it had actual tentacles and the whole nine yards

TG: didn’t wait long enough to see how many mouths it had

TG: shit

TG: i think i hear branches breaking

TG: time to ollie the fuck outtie 


	6. Chapter 6

that dude with the blood says:

TG:

TG: so turns out there’s a burger king here

TG: just

TG: chillin in the woods

TG: no roads or anything

TG: just trees and then pavement

TG: its max abandoned

TG: cept maybe not completely cause there was this weird blur in the window

TG: guess I’m not the only one snoop doggin around the joint

TG: so of course like any jackass with a camera i’m gonna go inside

TG: beats hanging out with that thing in the woods at least

TG: maybe I’ll find a map or something 

TG: it’d be really sweet if when I walked through the doors it was the right time of day again but hey

TG: begging Striders can’t be choosers

TG: #where are u Dirk #ur missing the best weird stuff 


	7. Chapter 7

that dude with the blog says:

TG: so

TG: update:

TG: big mistake

TG: some shady dame in a dope hoodie got the drop on me

TG: and by drop on me i mean she fucking dropped my ass to the ground like it was some sort of matrimonial sacrifice to appease the gods of forgotten burger joints and i was the main course

TG: weird thing was

TG: well

TG: one of the weird things

TG: since I started this there’s been so many goddamn weird things

TG: this weird thing was that I saw static before I saw her

TG: it was just a little at first

TG: but when she turned to look at me

TG: all i saw was this mask and pink fuzz

TG: turns out it wasn’t actually a mask tho cause she smiled and the static got intense all of a sudden so i guess this chick just has a really pale face or really likes a face full of paint or something

TG: bitch just looked decked out in pink lisa frank glitter vomit that made my head hurt like i’d just stared at an entire eyestrain colored gallery of plump ass smuppet rumps for eight hours 

TG: even though it had only been like

TG: one second

TG: anyway 

TG: by the time i woke my dumb ass up off the floor

TG: #sorry if you’re reading this Bro btw #I swear I was prepared to take her out if it hadn’t been for the fact she’d had a gun on her back #can't blame her for one in these woods tho tbh

TG: anyway

TG: when i got up

TG: she was gone

TG: and just this creepy ass footage was all i could salvage 

TG: pink static corrupted everything else that i got of her

TG:

 


	8. Chapter 8

that dude with the blog says:

TG: i figured since Pink Static was gone I’d look around after I got up

TG: i mean

TG: why would a dame just up and flip a dude if there wasn’t something worth looking at

TG: she wouldn’t

TG: that’s what

TG: anyway I looked around and found this

TG:

TG: it wasn’t here when i got here so she must have left it for me

TG: i couldn’t look at the big one for long

TG: made me wanna hurl up some ghost burgers which i was not in the mood for

TG: the bottom one was ok to look at

TG:

TG: don’t know what the fuck it means though

TG: to be honest i'm kinda just stalling here for a hot second 

TG: better the creepy burger joint you know than the wilds filled with hungry cryptids and shit

TG: i mean

TG: i'd take bigfoot over that Flatwood reboot anyday  

TG: today being that day 

TG: but 

TG: i guess i can't stay here forever

TG: there's not even any fries


	9. Chapter 9

that dude with the blog says:

TG: bitches keep blowin up my phone like im somebody important

TG: this was waiting for me when i found civilization again

TG:

TG: and i did like

TG: find the way out of the woods

TG: stepped into the parking lot and the parking lot was the weird dirt patch me and Dirk parked the van in 

TG: Dirk wasn't in tho

TG: #gonna slap his ass on a milk jug or somethin if this keeps up

TG: so 

TG: anyway

TG: pretty sure Pink Static wants me to stalk the same chicks she’s stalking

TG: joke’s on her tho

TG: lately i’ve been all stalk all the time

TG: ain’t got no time for your creepy cult looking passtime’s dollface

TG: this striders already got a ghost girl’s privacy to infringe upon 

TG: unless

TG: shit is this weird girl in the photo gonna lead me to the promised land of ghost girls

TG: i mean

TG: i’ll say hello if i see her but I ain’t gonna creep on her if I can help it

TG: unless she’s dead too

TG: then all bets are off I guess 


	10. Chapter 10

that dude with the blog says:

TG:

TG: blew up her face 

TG: that sounds violent but whatever

TG: point is it’s a shitty pic to go off of

TG: but ive been following even shadier looking people in even shittier looking pics so the jokes still on me i guess

TG: i’ve been thinking about that code Static left for me as well

TG: im thinking that maybe they’re chumhandles?

TG: don’t know why I’b be looking for two of them though or which one is which

TG: maybe one of them is Pink Static?

TG: #girl called my on my cell phone that can only mean one thing

TG: ## if you wanna be my lover

TG: ##girl gotta know my chumhandle and use pesterchum too i guess

TG: #hit me up Static #if you’re out there

TG: #also Dirk

TG: #fuckin @me bro #it's been days


	11. Chapter 11

that dude with the blog says:

TG: quick update

TG: it's week three of this shitty vacation and two weeks since Dirk went awol 

TG: last night i got a ring in my DMs 

TG: 

TG:

TG:

TG: turns out GA is the shining light that’ll lead me to the Ghost Girl after all

TG: unless she’s some stalker and her way of introducing herself is to give me a oneway ticket to ghostville myself

TG: if you die can you talk to any ghost you want or do you guys think that ghosts cant talk to each other and that’s why they haunt the living so much

TG: god

TG: being dead must be fucking boring 


	12. Chapter 12

that dude with the blog says:

TG:

TG: so I met up with GA

TG: cool gal actually

TG: really posh sounding but in a nice way

TG: she sounds like she was a nanny in another life and got reborn with the speech pattern but not the unsettling shit that nanny's carry in tow.  

TG: she’s got vampire fangs tho which may be fake

TG: they’re probably fake actually

TG: im just mentioning it in case something happens to me and people stumble across my dumb decision making body and find a couple puncture marks in my hot bod

TG: i mean i'm not saying she’s gonna eat me or suck my blood or anything like I said she’s really chill

TG: but i’ve seen a lot of shit lately is all im saying

TG: anyway

TG: GA and me agreed to meet up again 

TG: get to the bottom of things 

TG: till then i guess i'll just hold down the fort

TG: see if Dirk comes back if i eat all his doritos 

TG: #cant stop wont stop #lmao

 


	13. Chapter 13

~~ that dude with the blog says: ~~

TG:

TG:

TG: ::3c


	14. Chapter 14

that dude with the blog:

TG: Pink Static strikes again apparently

TG: fuckin hacked in my blog

TG: stealin my sweet subscribers

TG: all two of you

TG: #jk i love u all

TG: anyway

TG: when i came back from my morning piss in the bog

TG: there was static in my phone

TG: of the pink kind

TG: which isn't a kind i thought would be a thing but whatever

TG: figured it was a DM so

TG:

TG: can’t worry about her or her mad photoshop skills

TG: wish I knew how she made the photo blink when i was looking at it

TG: #kinda glad for yall's sake the snap i took of it doesnt do that

TG: #i dont want anyone tagging my shit for jumpscares and screamers

TG: anyway

TG: Dirk's still gone and im sick of sitting in the van in the woods by myself

TG: I’m going to meet up with GA again

TG: see if I can find out anything more 


	15. Chapter 15

that dude with a blog says:

TG: so GA told me a bunch of stuff about The Seer during our luncheon

TG: #which we had today cause we're fucking classy 

TG: the Seer was Rose before she died and she was just a kid when it happened

TG: her handle was TT

TG: which is how she and Kan met apparently

TG: the kid was flighty, probably swallowed dictionaries instead of cornflakes as a baby, but a good friend according to Kan

TG: she handed me this print out of a picture Rose had sent her once 

TG:

TG: or she thinks it was from Rose anyway

TG: apparently when she asked Rose about it she claimed not to know anything about it or who sent it

TG: #judging from the one the Proxy girl sent me

TG: #i'd say i have my suspicions 

TG: turns out Rose was real cagey about talking about herself

TG: Kanaya never caught her full name despite being like childhood sweethearts #interwebs style

TG: Kan seemed pretty upset about that actually but said she understood having to keep secrets

TG: something about the way she said it made my neck buzz from like

TG: a lightyear away

TG: anyway

TG: looking at the picture now

TG: i swear something in the background flickers when I’m not trying to look at it 

TG: and I’ve been looking at it since GA gave it to me

TG: I know she died years ago but

TG: I swear she fucking looks so much like me as a kid

TG: i wish Dirk were here

TG: he'd prolly get a kick outta this


	16. Chapter 16

that dude with the blog says:

TG:

TG: So I met up with Kanaya again

TG: shit

TG: i mean GA

TG: #sorry Kan

TG: and

TG: she told me a bit about the lay of the land

TG: most of the land apparently lays somewhere halfpast fuckthishitia and west of nopesville

TG: and turns out there is more than just the 'The Seer' in the woods

TG: a lot more

TG: The Seer, The Wraith, The Howlers

TG: a shitton of “Prowlers”

TG: weird shit that /she/ hasn't even learned the names of yet 

TG: Pink Static,

TG: Kanaya says her name for her is “the Proxy” 

TG: Then there’s the 'Grimm'

TG: turns out that’s the eldritch bastard i met in the woods

TG: when i showed the pic of it to Kanaya she kinda shivered

TG: anyway

TG: like it turns out Rose “The Seer”  is actually the rarest spectre to spot

TG: and going into the woods without a guide is pretty much suicide 

TG: said that the fact that i've been camping on the edge of a natural disaster for a month is a miracle that i'm not mincemeat yet

TG: Kan gave me the spots where weird shit happens the most

TG: told me not to go at this alone

TG: I was like

TG: that’s sweet of you GA

TG: but my bro’s been missing for weeks

TG: I gotta do something


	17. Chapter 17

that dude with the blog says:

TG: packing for my trip and i get this:

TG:

TG: Kan said to steer clear of following advices and lures from shit like Static

TG: Static, Proxy, whatever she is

TG: I’ll do just fine on my lonesome, thanks

TG: #independantStrider


	18. Chapter 18

that dude with the blog says:

TG: how does time even work in these woods

TG: anyway hello everyone 

TG: strider here 

TG: enjoying round two in the murder trees of poor decisions

TG: and let me tell you

TG: theres some weird shit in these woods

TG:

TG:

TG: the bench was kinda cool

TG: sorta peaceful even

TG: i almost felt like

TG: compelled to sit in it and just

TG: relax

TG you know?

TG: the doll was creepy as fuck

TG: i swear to god it didnt have eyes when i was looking at it

TG: weird thing is

TG: i swear I’ve seen that ghastly thing before

TG: …somewhere


	19. Chapter 19

that dude with the blogs says:

TG:

TG:

TG: there is WEIRD SHIT in these woods

TG:..

TG: the cats are friendly at least

TG: freaky beyond all reason

TG: but friendly

TG: I wonder if these things are the “prowlers” GA mentioned

TG: #remind me to ask her next time I see her

TG: im going to follow the cats for a bit

TG: it worked for Alice didnt it?

TG: this whole forest is just a damned wonderhole as far as im concerned anyhow


	20. Chapter 20

that guy with the blog says:

 

TG: the cats vanished a while ago

TG: now its just super fucking dark an

TG: wait

TG: what was that noi

TG: oh sweet

TG: snagged some video of some weird dogs

TG:

TG: i wonder if i can

TG:

TG: wait

TG: oh shit

TG: **/OH SHIT/**

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

that guy with the blog says:

TG:

TG: I have never been so glad for chainsaw wielding lesbians in my entire life


	22. Chapter 22

 

-Livefeed-

 

(Audio Transcript:)

TG: shit

GA: What Is It Dave? 

TG: just

TG: look just give me a second Kan


	23. Chapter 23

(Audio Transcript:)

GA: Dave.

TG: why

TG: why didn’t you say anything?

GA: It’s Not An Easy Thing To Say

TG: how did it happen?

GA: Ultimately?

GA: He Didn't Listen To Me.

TG: what did you mean he wouldn’t listen to you?

GA: *huffs*

GA: I Told Him Not To Go After The Grimm.

GA: He Went After Her Anyway.

GA: It Was A Fight He Couldn’t Win. 

GA: And He Lost. 

TG: why’d he go after it?

TG: what was he trying to do?

GA: *sighs*

GA: Your Brother Came Here A Few Weeks Ago, Looking For Answers.

GA: I Told Him What I knew And Warned Him Not To Go Looking For More.

GA: It Wasn’t Enough For Him.

GA: Foolishly, I Let Him Get In Contact With The Proxy. 

GA: The Proxy Gave Him More Answers Than He Could Handle And He Decided To Traverse Down The Path Of His Own Undoing.

GA: He Blamed The Grimm For What He Found. 

TG: what did he find?

GA: The Truth. 


	24. Chapter 24

(Audio Transcript:)

TG: what do you mean truth?

TG: what did the Proxy tell him? 

GA: Look Dave, I Want To Help You,

GA: Truly, I DO,

GA: But You Are Treading In Dangerous Waters

TG: look kan

TG: i'm either going swimming with you or without you

TG: you can save me from the crocodile jaws by letting me know where the fuckers are or you can beat around the bush and wait for the weasel to get me 

GA: The Crocodiles Are Further Up The River, Actually.  

TG: christ. 


	25. Chapter 25

(Audio Transcript:)

GA: Dave I’ve already Told You What I Know

GA: Which Admittedly Isn’t Much

TG: this is fucking-

GA: But I Can Lead You To Someone Who Knows More

GA: If You Want

TG: you mean the proxy?

GA: Yes.

TG: …

GA: She’s The One Who Lead Your Brother To The Gauntlet After all

TG: hot dog

TG: hit me up kan

GA: For Your Safety, I Think I should Accompany You

TG: that would be ben stellar, thanks   


	26. Chapter 26

(Audio Transcript:)

TG: so gimmie the down lo on how you know all this stuff anyway

GA: I Told You Before Dave, That I Used To Know Rose

GA: After She Died Her Spirit Remained

GA: I Lingered Too.

TG: *scoffing* uh-huh

GA: This Place Is Infectious Dave, The Longer You Stay, The Longer It Keeps You.

TG: right. 

TG: so where are we headed?

GA: The Ring.

TG: *sarcasm* /that/ doesn’t sound ominous at all

TG: hey

TG: quick question

TG: if Rose died here and that’s where The Seer came from

TG: where did all the other freaky shit here come from?

GA: …

GA: My Sister Porrim, Once Told Me That A Single Loose Stitch Can Undo An Entire Seam.

GA: I’ve Often Regarded It Like That.   

TG: huh 


	27. Chapter 27

(Audio Transcript:)

TG: ow shit it’s a’n old playground

GA: Yes.

GA: This Is Where We’ll Meet The Proxy

GA: Or Hopefully, Anyway.

GA: Oh

GA: And Try Not To Get Sucked Into Any Time Drifts

TG: *grunt*

GA: I Mean, Telling You Not To Touch Anything Is A likely Moot Point With You

TG: you got me there, Kan   

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

(Audio Transcript:)

TG: *sharp inhale*

TG: actually I don’t want to touch anything here ever

GA: Good Thinking.


	29. Chapter 29

(Audio Transcript:)

TG: *alarmed shouting* Hey-

GA: -Hush Dave, We Don’t Want To Alert Any More Things To Our Presence Here Than We Must 

TG: but that’s her right

TG: That’s The Proxy

GA: Yes. 

GA: Let Us Hope She Is Feeling Charitable This Evening…


	30. Chapter 30

(Audio Log:)


	31. Chapter 31

 

(Audio Log:)

TG: you arent going to hit me over the head again are you?

GA: Best Not To Antagonize Her Dave.

TG: point taken

TG: so…

TG: ah,

TG: what now? ritual sacrifice?

TG: we gonna build a bombfire sing kumbayah and then gather round for a brazen sesh of twenty questions? 

TG: i’m game but I just want everyone to know that if we’re doing strip poker i’m not gonna take off my pants

GA: *sighs* Nobody Wants You To Take Off Your Pants Dave.

TG: good

TG: cause i cant really take them off

GA: *heavy breathing and the sound of a chainsaw being placed on a shoulder*

TG: i duct taped them to my ass in case of emergencies

TG: hey Kan, do you think this adhesive will give me a rash?

GA: Dave, With All Due Respect, I Think You Have Greater Problems To Worry About Right Now.

  
  
  


 


End file.
